


Pretty.Odd! [Ryden]

by frabjous_fangirl, Panic_At_The_Soiree



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frabjous_fangirl/pseuds/frabjous_fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_At_The_Soiree/pseuds/Panic_At_The_Soiree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk how to describe this book but it is cliche af, not to mention random af.<br/>Kinda like a crack fic with a serious undertone.<br/>I'm writing this with my Parabati Panic_At_The_Soiree.<br/>We don't really talk like this it's just humourous.<br/>WARNING- CONTAINS MEMES!<br/>Read on if you dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

When Brendon Boyd Urie met George Ryan Ross III... Shit happened.

I don't know how but it did.

Why you might ask?

Because Brenny is an Aries and they are stubborn.


	2. Chapter 1

His fingers fumbled on the the little keys as he struggled to type. Not that it mattered anyway; what he was typing was practically incoherent.

'Waddup bro I be a bisechule! Yo Yo Yo; u b my høe.'

Text sent. Too late to back out now. He giggles.

This is the sole reason why you don't trust Brendon Urie with a phone whilst drunk. After downing half a bottle of Jack he had the brilliant idea to send this to his mother, a lovely lady who despised cussing and was exceptionally well mannered. But of course the 17 year old was far too inebriated to realise the consequences.

Brendon Urie was the type of person to drink away his problems. He wasn't an alcoholic so to speak; but he used the substance as a coping mechanism.

The world seemed to hate him, and lets just say he reciprocated that hate more or less.

The alcohol helped maintain his 'fück the world' aesthetic. Truth be told, without his liquid confidence, Brenny was a shy guy.

It wasn't Brendon's idea per se, it was Dallon's. Dallon could be likened to the demon on Brendon's shoulder. Dallon's every word was considered gospel to the poor naïve boy that he was.

Whatever Mr Dallon Weekes said Brenny big forehead (who was easily influenced) did.

Suffice to say, Brendon Urie was his bïtch.

After about an hour of his pointless drunk servitude, he had grown tired. It had been an interesting night. He had given a hickey to some cake faced slùt and made out with some guy with a serious hair fetish.

He stumbled dizzily to his doorstep passing the weird gnome with the hideous purple hat his mom had won in a gardening competition. He hated that gnome; it was creepy. It seemed to stare into the depths of his soul, or maybe that was the alcohol talking. It still creeped him out all the same.

Needless to say he did not anticipate the look of absolute fury on his mother's face as he walked through the door.

"Brendon Boyd Urie! This is the final straw!"

She was belligerent as carried on with her rant. Her tone alone was enough to stir him from his drunken stupor.

"I've had it up to here with your antics! I don't care that it's the middle of the semester... Your going to boarding school.

And that was the moment the shït hit the fan. The usually placid when sober boy was undoubtedly not pleased with this decision and being the Aries that he is had to make his opinion known.

"No fücking way! That will screw everything I have worked for up!"

Brendon was aggravated. He felt like punching someone; mostly his mother. But he wouldn't do that. No matter how drunk or pissed off he was he would not hit her. He did not condone domestic violence. The wall would do; but not in front of his mother. He may of not have been the smartest, but he certainly was not idiotic enough to do something that'll get him in even more trouble than he already was.

Her expression hardened.

"Language Brendon. I will not tell you again."

"I'm not going. You can't make me."

She laughed at that remark.

"I can. I am your mother, not mention that you're a minor."

"I'm still not going."

And this was when the biggest stare down in history was raged. There was no way in hell that Mama Urie was gonna back down. She's a rather gouge her eyeballs out with a spork cos spoons and forks were too mainstream.

"Go upstairs and pack your things."

Her voice did not falter nor did her stare. He did not move.

"Now!"

And Brendon Urie swore that was the loudest that he had ever heard her yell at anyone. He decided (very wisely I might add) to do as she said. No need to anger the beast anymore.

So with an agitated sigh, he begrudgingly tottered up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I (frabjous_fangirl) will be writing the Brendon chapters, whilst Panic_At_The_Soiree writes the Ryan chapters.  
> As this is so far behind compared to Wattpad, we shall update every 1-2 days until it is caught up.


	3. Chapter 2

'haha lol' Ryan reblogged the picture of Pepe the frog, edited to look like a minion. He guessed nobody would care if he found it funny or not but decided he really didn't care anyway.

"RYYYYAAAAANN!" he sighed and closed the app, shoving his phone under his pillow out of instinct before coming downstairs to meet his mother who'd just gotten back home from work. He walked into the kitchen just in time to see her drop both her keys and handbag onto the bench.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked him as if she expected the answer to be different to the usual.  
"Boring, I sat around doing nothing, mostly. Hunted for the rarest Pepe," He said, lifting himself up to sit on the bench opposite the one she was leaning against. She rolled her eyes at his behavior, not bothering to correct it anymore.

"Okay, first what is Peppy? Secondly, how do you feel about going back to school? Do you need a few more days? It's fine if you do, just let me know before it's too late to change your mind, okay?" She asked, a deeply concerned look replacing the annoyed one. Ryan had been at home for the weekend, taking any opportunity to get away from his boarding school. St Matthews Boarding School, a place where any difference is frowned upon by the strict Catholic staff and students. Ryan hated school, even before he started getting bullied.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, the others don't actually do anything to me. It's only harmless teasing, sticks and stones, y'know? And it's pronounced Pepay not Peppy," Ryan tried to convince his mother to stop worrying. He hated school and he hated being bullied but he hated seeing his mother upset even more. He was a big momma's boy, he had been for his whole life.

"Fine. Do you want to make us some mashed potato?" she asked, succeeding only in changing the subject. Ryan shook his head and muttered a 'no', knowing full well that she wasn't actually asking and would make him do it anyway. It was one of the things that pissed him off the most, other than the asshołes at school who couldn't be bothered to research what Demisexuality actually meant. Ryan had come out as Demi quite a while back from this point and regretted it ever since. The boys avoided him like the plague except his only friend, Spencer Smith and a few people who were actually educated and understood. Ever since admitting he was anything other than straight, he was labelled as gay and bullied relentlessly. It was never anything physical, though. The homophobic boys didn't dare touch him for fear the gay would spread like the disease they believed it to be.

"Ry? Hellooo? Are you alive in there?" Ryan's mother asked, catching his attention with a wild waving gesture. He nodded and got down to retrieve the potatoes from the cupboard and start to wash and peel them. She nodded, satisfied at getting her son into gear and left, presumably to go watch tv.

Ryan fücking hated making mashed potato, No matter how hard he tried or how much he changed his recipe it always tasted like shït when he made it and it was a pain in the äss to do, as he had to spend near on forty minutes in the kitchen cooking. His mind wandered as he peeled potatoes. He thought about school and imagined scenarios in which he developed superpowers and kicked the shït out of his bullies. His thoughts wandered to what his superhero theme song would be and started humming a tune as he absentmindedly started cutting up the potatoes he'd finished peeling.

"So save me from who I'm supposed to be, Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority, Save me from who I'm supposed to be, So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me, I don't wanna be another social casualty," Ryan sang softly, the lyrics coming out quite a bit slower than the actual song, adding to the effect of the lyrics. He loved the song, seeing some part himself in the lyrics of the chorus.  
"Ry, that was amazing," his mother shocked him by applauding in a comical manner. He couldn't see what she meant. He thought he was a really shïtty singer actually. It's tragic that often that the talented don't believe that they are.   
"Not really, mom. I sounded like a dying animal, maybe you need hearing aids," Ryan told her, being a smartäss to cover his embarrassment at being caught out.  
"Son, you really need to have more confidence in yourself," she replied, face full of a sadness Ryan couldn't understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"... Then she told e me to have confidence in myself. I don't get it, what does she mean by that?" Ryan was telling Spencer about his weekend at home, finishing at last night and his conversation with his mom.   
"I dunno, man. Maybe she really thinks you're a good singer? Why don't you sing foe me and I'll tell you if she's right?" Spencer replied after a moment of thought, causing Ryan to freeze and scream internally.   
"No way, Spence. I'm not singing. I don't even like singing," Ryan told his best friend, packing away the last of his shït he'd taken with him on the weekend trip.

He inhaled, intending to sigh for the hundredth time that day, and nearly choked on the scent that greeted his nostrils. The boys dorm always stank. It was all the B.O. Ryan could hardly breath in his own room and he wasn't generally a smelly person. He guessed being in the comfort of his always-incense-scented home for a few days he'd forgotten the permanent odor that lived here. He opened a window and made a mental note to buy sir freshened or something.

"Excuse me? Are you Spencer Smith?" there was a man knocking at the door, nose scrunched up at the smell of the boys' dorm. He was looking at Ryan as he said this. Ryan shook his head and pointed to the boy sitting on his bed. Spencer put on his best friendly smile and Ryan rolled his eyes at the permanent optimism of his only real friend. He turned to watch the man pull the door shut behind him and walk over toward the window before turning back to Spencer. Ryan looked him over, he was quite lanky and just looked to be the type to be awkward and clumsy. Ryan read his name tag, Terrence. Ryan liked the name, it suited him.

"Hello, Spencer. My name is Terrence, I believe we haven't met yet. I have some exciting news for you. For the rest of this semester, you'll be rooming with the new student. He just moved here from some public school and has to stay with somebody for at least the rest of semester. We can sort something else out if you both want to just before you go on break," Terrence monologued, getting more and more awkwardly flustered by the second.

"Cool, I haven't had a roommate since eighth grade! What's his name?" Spencer jumped to his feet and stood in front of Terrence like some kind of happy puppy.   
"Oh! I forgot that part! Sorry, his name is..." he trailed off, looking through the many messily assembled papers on his clipboard before continuing, "Brendon Urie. You'll be rooming with Brendon until the end of semester if that's okay?" Terrence asked.  
"Of course!" Spencer was more excited than a child on Christmas at the news.   
"Well, I'll be leaving now. Brendon will probably be in your shared room by now. I'm at the office if you have any questions or anything. Goodbye boys," Terrence pretty much sprinted out of the room, probably desperate to escape the B.O. stench.

"Well, I'm gonna go meet him, okay?" Spencer told Ryan as soon as Terrence was gone. Ryan just waved him off and he took that as confirmation. Ryan closed the door behind Spencer and returned to the window.  
"Brendon Urie, huh?" Ryan spoke up, testing the name. He wasn't sure how how felt about him.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is also on Wattpad if you would rather read it there. It is much farther ahead and will always be updated first there.


End file.
